


Il padre del ragno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Uomo di metallo [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Fluff, Father Figures, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se papà Tony andasse a prendere figliolo Peter a lavoro e lo mettesse in imbarazzo con J.J.?Un po' di fluff. [Storicamente dopo la CW].Scritta a quattro mani con Lady Atena.





	Il padre del ragno

Il padre del ragno  
  
J.J. si portò il sigaro alle labbra e aspirò il fumo, sentendolo acre in bocca. Piegò all'indietro la sedia e inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Hai finito di pulire le scale?" domandò. Peter strinse il legno dello spazzolone al petto ed annuì.  
"Ora me le guarda le fotografie?" chiese.  
J.J. si tolse il sigaro dalle labbra ed espirò. Il ragazzino tossì un paio di volte, investito dal fumo.  
"Ragazzino, io devo potermi fidare dei miei fotografi. Siamo in tempi di crisi, i giornali non vendono. Devo sapere se sei disposto a tutto per uno scatto" disse. Si alzò in piedi e raggiunse la finestra.  
"Perché dovrei prendere da te le foto di quel pericolo pubblico di Spiderman quando c'è gente pronta a darmele di quel bravo eroe di IronMan?" domandò.  
Peter deglutì e si guardò in piedi.  
"Lei si fida di qualcuno?" chiese, guardando un articolo con su scritto: 'Capitan America è sempre stato un bugiardo?'.  
J.J. si voltò di scatto.  
"Mi fido del mio barbiere. Senti, torna domani, puliscimi il bagno e forse vedrò le tue foto. Magari te le pagherò anche cento dollari" propose.  
Peter strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare ed annuì.  
"A domani, signore" sussurrò roco. Uscì dalla stanza, raggiunse l'ascensore. Una giovane lo superò spintonandolo, entrò nell'ascensore e premette un pulsante.  
Peter si rimise ritto, massaggiandosi la spalla colpita e vide le ante metalliche chiudersi.  
Sbuffò, mise le mani in tasca nelle tasche dei pantaloni e scese le scale.  
"Capitan America non è un bugiardo. E le mie foto sono bellissime" brontolò. Sgranò gli occhi, risalì correndo le scale e raggiunse nuovamente l'ascensore. Recuperò lo spazzolone finito per terra e si guardò intorno. Corse fino allo sgabuzzino, aprì la porta e ve lo mise dentro. Fece rovesciare un paio di confezioni di detersivo chiuse, richiuse la porta e si allontanò fischiettando.  
Si mise sul capo il cappuccio della tuta, prese l'mp3 dalla tasca e sospirò vedendo le cuffie attorcigliate.  
Se le mise tenendo l'mp3 ad altezza di spalla con la mano, lo accese ed ascoltò la musica rimbombargli nelle orecchie.  
Scese le scale tenendo gli occhi socchiusi, alla seconda rampa di scale le gambe iniziarono a pulsargli, alla sesta avvertì una fitta al fianco, alla ventesima ansimò.  
L'mp3 si scaricò alla trentesima, roteò gli occhi, cercò di farlo ripartire due volte, lo rimise in tasca insieme alla cuffiette.  
Si portò una mano alle spalle, ticchettò un paio di volte le spalle e sgranò gli occhi. Alzò lo sguardo e sospirò rumorosamente. Ricominciò a risalire le scale, rifece le rampe al contrario fino alla stanza di J.J.. Deglutì rumorosamente, la aprì e vide nell'angolo il proprio zainetto, appoggiato accanto al porta-abiti. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo J.J. e Tony Stark uno di fronte all'altro.  
Tony si voltò, sorrise e si girò facendo qualche passo verso il ragazzo.  
“Pety! Giusto trenta secondi prima che salutassi il tuo capo” disse.  
Parker arrossì e deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, incassando il capo tra le spalle.  
Tony infilò le mani in tasca, afferrò lo zaino del ragazzo e glielo lanciò. Gli fece l'occhiolino, guardò J.J.  
"Le dispiace? Abbiamo un appuntamento".  
Peter si nascose dietro lo zainetto e vi diede un paio di testate.  
J.J. morse il sigaro e ghignò.  
"Andate pure, andate pure" disse. Si voltò verso Peter, lo raggiunse e gli diede un paio di pacche sulla spalla.  
"Il ragazzo ha molte potenzialità, lo aspetto domani". Concluse.  
Tony ridacchiò, annuì.  
“Decisamente parecchie“ disse.  
Afferrò Peter per la spalla, lo spinse delicatamente fuori dall'ufficio e si chinò verso il suo orecchio.  
“Lo sai che mi ha fatto domandare l'autografo dalla sua segretaria?” bisbigliò.  
Peter si mise lo zaino in spalla e sbuffò rumorosamente.  
"Mi hai fatto desiderare di sprofondare per la vergogna".  
Tony rise, chiamò l'ascensore e ondeggiò sul posto.  
"Non sarà l'ultima volta, ma perché?".  
Peter entrò dentro l'ascensore seguito da Tony.  
"Mi sei venuto a prendere come se andassi alle elementari".  
Tony premette il pulsante del piano terra, sogghignò scrollando le spalle.  
“Cap potrebbe scatenare un'altra guerra civile, se tu decidessi di arrivare in ritardo agli addestramenti”.  
Peter si massaggiò il collo indolenzito.  
"E' vero, gli allenamenti" sussurrò roco.  
Tony uscì dall'ascensore e percorse l'atrio, tirò fuori il portachiavi e cliccò un pulsante facendo avvicinare la macchina.  
"Li avevi scordati?".  
Peter lo seguì. Alzò i pugni verso il soffitto e saltellò sul posto.  
"No, no, ne sono felice" mentì.  
Forzò le labbra verso l'alto in un sorriso.  
Tony gli tirò uno scappellotto dietro al collo a mano aperta.  
“Punto primo, non dire bugie“.  
Aprì la macchina, salì al posto del guidatore e abbassò il finestrino.  
“Punto secondo, ti ho chiesto se li avevi scordati, non se ti piacciono“.  
Peter si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.  
Girò e raggiunse l'altra parte del mezzo, aprendo l'altro sportello, entrò e si sedette.  
"Non è che li ho scordati" disse.  
Tony premette un pulsante inserendo le sicure, partì e accelerò infilandosi nel traffico; ruotava il volante a destra e sinistra superando le macchine.  
“Credimi, odio gli allenamenti di Cap anche più di te” disse.  
Superò un semaforo rosso e proseguì svoltando a destra.  
“Ma sai com'è. Il governo ci mette sotto pressione, quindi andiamo tutti quanti a fare addestramento di gruppo con il tizio che voleva distruggere il governo”.  
Sogghignò voltando il capo verso il ragazzino.  
“Se non gli avessi fatto avere io quel ruolo, mi chiederei come ha fatto ad averlo“.  
Peter giocherellò con la cintura della macchina.  
"A me mette di più sotto pressione che frequento gli Avengers senza esserne all'altezza" ammise.  
Tony gli tirò un altro scappellotto, gli passò la mano tra i capelli castani e fece una curva girando con una mano sola.  
“Tu non hai quasi scatenato la terza guerra mondiale, piccoletto“.  
Peter si massaggiò il collo con entrambe le mani e sbuffò.  
"Ahia" si lamentò.  
Tony ghignò, imboccò una strada vuota stretta e lunga a tutta velocità.  
“Ascolta. Fa quello che diciamo io e Steve, addestrati e pensa a studiare”.  
Lo guardò, arricciò il labbro.  
“Scegli se ascoltare me o Cap a seconda di ciò che ti sembra giusto, mnh?”.  
Peter lo guardò in viso, si tolse il cappuccio della felpa dalla testa e gli sorrise.  
"E' troppo apprensivo per poterlo ascoltare sempre" lo rassicurò.  
Tony grugnì, parcheggiò di scatto e aprì le portiere.  
“Non guardarmi con quella faccia da ‘è carino che si preoccupi per me’, non lo sto facendo!“.  
Scese dalla macchina, infilò le mani in tasca e abbassò il capo guardando dal finestrino.  
“E per la cronaca, io ho sempre ragione”.  
Peter uscì dietro di lui e chiuse la portiera colpendola con la schiena, rimettendo le mani nelle tasche.  
"Ricevuto".  
Tony gli avvolse le spalle con um braccio.   
"Diventerai un bravo Avengers, Pety".  
Sorrise, si scostò ed entrò nell'edificio.


End file.
